Ascendence
by tieneelpoder
Summary: Tiran Kandros had put himself through a tough situation. After Pathfinder Avitus Rix returned with an conscious human female that has people wondering where she came from. Tiran Kandros whom is in charge with taking care of her. A human that is much greater than a human. But a different species.


Even with the war over, it was only the beginning of a new era. The Immigration process becoming more busy , and their journey to their new home was the start of their new beginning. A new beginning often comes with a start of a new life, and with that new life; often comes with new generations. New generations coming forth in a couple of months. Depending on those who removed their procreation blockers for obvious reasons. It would be a matter of time until the future generation are welcomed into their new home in Andromeda. Safe from future threats like The Kett. There will be nothing more sinister than aliens kidnapping people away from their young; never to be seen again. After letting The Milky Way of their success of arrival; all became too perfect. A perfect way to start. A Start for The Pathfinders to do what they're meant to do; find them a safe area for colonists to call home. Finally enjoying the beauty of all habitats of their nature, and the good and bad.

The Angara forming an alliance with all species combined, they are slowly trusting the outsiders little by little. Sara Ryder, the Pathfinder who established trust with The Angara with the help of TheMoshaeand Jaal. In which she had fallen for, had gain more than just trust, but respect. She couldn't have done this alone with the help of her Tempest family of friends and The Pathfinders who fought harder like Krogans to end the war. In the end, She has her brother back, her crew, The Pathfinders, and her one and only Jaal. What else could she ask for? Finish her job?- No, it only just begun.

The focus all lead to The Turian Pathfinder: Avitus Rix. His mission lead him on to Habitat 7. The Planet named after and the honor of Pathfinder Ryder. He questions why Ryder wasn't sent here to venture instead of him of all people. Avitus couldn't complain; Ryder is the only place he would like to live on. A place perfect for it's warm and sometimes humid temperatures. Just perfect for Turians to live on. Even thinking about it didn't sound appropriate in his mind.I would like to live on Ryder.It just doesn't come out right. Not that it doesn't make it any better.

"Pathfinder!Look!", A Salovia Quilin, a female turian alongside Avitus on their mission. A cargo specialist and fighter. Red bright facial markings similar to Vetra.

Avitus glanced over to her direction to see her pointing on the opposite direction behind him where she is facing. Turning to look behind him; only caused him to look away.

An orb through the skies far up in the sky, but it's bright light as it hit the heat of the atmosphere blinding his sight for a moment before it dimmed down as it disappeared behind a mountain. Followed by another bright light as it showed obvious signs that it made impact.

" What was that?", another one of his crew, a Male Turian named Casnus Epodros; Security Specialist. A Turian more darker than most Turians commonly seen. His face, marked with white facial markings from his former home.

" An Asteroid?", Manus Gavtis, another Turian, one Avitus had agreed to bring along from Kadara in return for his tracking abilities; He can have his title as Exile,removed.

" Too small for an Asteroid.", said Avitus, " Deria, did you read that from the ship?"

"Yes.Hardin and I seen it from space heading down close to you. Its eleven miles north and two miles east. It's a Pod.", YJivoy De Deria, a Male Angara with blue shade to his skin. A soldier to the resistance. Someone who knows the habitats too well. Hardin Ozen, a Male Salarian Pilot.

"A pod from what?", Asked Quilin, "The Natanus?"

"SAM managed to pick up a life signal for a second before it went down the atmosphere.", said Ozen over com-link.

"SAM?",asked Avitus.

"It's too early to assume that there is life on this pod, Pathfinder. We need to get closer to find who or what is in the pod."

"Alright, we have enough light to get there. Let's go."

Avitus Rix and his crew went back onto the Nomad. A vehicle able to stand all kinds of tough terrain and elements that awaited them on the road. Nonetheless, they didn't have any red tape to stop them from getting to where they are needed to be. The pod could be anything. A who or what, they are there to find out. Find out if it's another Ark survivor or a threat. If a threat, the will get rid of it before it ever becomes of a problem for colonists settling there. Avitus hopes that it wouldn't be a problem.

A sudden sound of someone snoring happened to be their only kind of 'music' that cut off the silence. Someone happened to be quite until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"I swear, if Manus snores one more time. I'm going to drill in his shin plates."

Snores.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"He only sleeps when you're here.", said Epodros.

"What?"

"Kidding."

A few moments passed.

"Oh Rix- here? Are you sure?"

"What?"

"But Manus and Canus are right here. . .- Oh screw it. Pull over- I want you."

"- I'm out.",said Gavtis.

"Iknewyou were faking."

"- and I wasn't the only one."

"Enough- We're here.", said Avitus, stopping The Nomad.

"Avitus, you should really relax man.", told Gavtis.

Ignoring him, he got out The Nomad and walked toward the direction of the trail of the impact this pod had crash landed. With his crew armed and ready; he lead the way with only giving hand signals. The smoke had gotten thicker at the end of the smoke dirt trail the pod had ran through. Sending trees to lean outward from the impact with tree barks scattered everywhere. From where the smoke was coming out, happened to be the pod that was shielded by the thick smoke. Coming toward it cautiously; approaching it slowly and allowing forSAMto read the signals within inside the pod. Avitus waved the smoke away from the pod to get a closer look at it.

The pod didn't look like a stasis pod from The Arks. The Pod looked more metallic than a White box pod. This one was oval in shape with the perfect form for a person. Obviously a person could be in there. Avitus noticed a glass view of the pod that is clouded by the smoke ashes covering it. Coming closer, he placed his right hand over it and whipped the ash off the the glass view and saw the person who is inside.

A female human.

"SAM, any readings?"

"She is alive, but her pulse is weak."

"Tell Doctor T'vera to get the med-lab ready."

"Understood Pathfinder."

"A human? Inside of a pod? I never seen this kind of pod.",said Salovia.

"Neither have I back in the Milky Way.", said Gavtis.

"How do we get- LOOK OUT!", Epodros alarmed behind Avitus.

Pointing his weapon onto the pod opening in an odd manner. It didn't have a door, but a the glass portion and the metallic seem to consume its own in a soft sound to expose the body.

"Easy.",called Avitus.

A cough evacuated from the body of a human female. Obviously because of the sudden smell of the smoke around her. Weakly coming up from her slumber with the turn of her body falling off of it and onto the ground. She landed on her stomach with a thump. Still coughing and wheezing for a breath of air.

"Here. I got T'vera's mask from The Nomad.",said Gavtis, handing over the mask to Avitus, "just a gut feeling that we would be needing it."

"You were right.", Avitus turned to the female, pushing her to lay on her back and placing the mask over her mouth," Breath."

The woman had long black hair with tan caramel skin. Followed by her eyes that caught him off guard. They were brown, but not as brown as humans back on the Nexus. These eyes almost appeared of a gold color. Bright color shade of brown that almost appeared as they were glowing. He had time to see her from fluttering her eyes from barely opening to look at him. She happened to still be wheezing to catch her breath. For Turians, it would be impossible to show her human breathing exercises with his mouth. Instead, he placed his left hand on his chest and mimic the breathing of human chests. Slowly coming up and down with the sound of him breathing through his mouth.

"Breath slowly- there you go.", he spoke softly.

"I don't think there is space on the Nomad. I recommend calling for Ozen.",said Epodros.

"Good."

"Kandros, sir."

Getting his attention onto his best Apex soldiers Sajax, he stopped what he was doing and turned to her, "Yes."

"Pathfinder Avitus Rix has returned from Planet Ryder."

"So early? Why?"

"He's returned with someone that may be of interest of us."

"What is it?"

"How long had she been like this?",asked Doctor Teyxa T'vera, An Asari Doctor on The Orion; The ship belonging to Avitus Rix.

"Almost an hour. How long will she be like this?"

"She's still unconscious and will be needing the oxygen. The Pod must of had an air hole for the smoke to sneak through while she was asleep."

"That explains it.",he said, " and the suit?"

"Easy to remove, but nothing I have ever seen before."

"So many questions."

"Leave that to Kandr- he's here."

Avitus looked toward the door and saw him there walking toward them in the isolated room of the medical bay of the Nexus. Isolated so that no one would grow suspicious of the newcomer.

" Militia Leader Kandros."

"Pathfinder Avitus Rix.", Kandros shook hands with arm to arm before letting go.

"I was told you brought someone here from a pod that crash landed onto Habitat 7."

"That's her.", Avitus pointed with his head.

"A human female?"

"My crew and I had found her in a pod nothing that we are used too. Metallic, shiny, oval, and no doors. I touched it and it exposed her after. She awoken and passed out again."

" Had she spoken to you?"

"No. She had barely enough to breath before she fell unconscious."

"All right, make sure to write a full report to Director Tann and send a copy to me. I can take care of it from here, Pathfinder."

" Of course."

Avitus walked passed him leaving Kandros behind with T'vera checking the oxygen levels on the tank beside the medical bed. Looking at the female before taking his leave after. Who was she?


End file.
